


STAR 1117

by starry_1117



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Oneshot, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short Story, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_1117/pseuds/starry_1117
Summary: ❝forever you are my star.❞a story about a wish coming to life, literally.(seonghwa x reader)© starry_1117 | 2021[lowercase intended]
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**twinkle, twinkle little star**

**~☆~**

"star light, star bright,

first star i see tonight,

i wish i may, i wish i might,

have this wish i wish tonight."

it was november 17th.

hayoon opened her eyes after quietly reciting to herself. the beautiful night sky greeted her with the twinkling of the stars as the streak of blue traveled across the sea of darkness. a wishful look lingered in her eyes, hoping that her call was answered.

glancing to the side, she made eye contact her best friend, who had also finished wishing under the shooting star from up above. when their eyes met, a lopsided grin pulled on the other girl's lips and her arm nudged hayoon.

"so, what did you wish for?" she asked, curiosity laced in her voice. "i'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

the slightly blond female shook her head, declining to answer the question. "it's a secret."

she received another nudge from her friend from that response. "oh, come on! you can tell me!"

hayoon playfully rolled her eyes before standing up from the ground, dusting any specks of grass sticking on her sweatpants. "as i said before, it's a secret."

lending a hand, she pulled her companion up from the floor and the two of them looked up at the sky once more. the beauty of the stars shimmered brightly, bidding goodbye to the ladies, and the full moon hung high above them. as they head into the house, a slight breeze kissed their cheeks and fiddled with their hair.

as they get ready to go to bed, hayoon's friend continued to pry into this little secret she holds, but she did not let one word slip from her mouth. only a tight smile was written on her lips throughout the whole conversation.

"you better tell me in the morning," her friend finally said, softly poking her shoulder. "i expect an answer once i wake up."

"fine," hayoon sighed, although she knew that her friend would not remember a thing tomorrow because her short-term memory. "let's just go to sleep now."

once they head to bed, the slightly blond female brought her attention to the sky to watch the falling star elegantly soar above her. colors of blue, white, and purple decorated the blandness of the dark night, the beauty glimmering in her eyes. a small sigh left her lips once again before she slipped under her blanket and rested her head on her pillow.

_star light, star bright,_

_first star i see tonight,_

_i wish i may, i wish i might,_

_have this wish i wish tonight._


	2. Chapter 2

**how i wonder what you are**

**~☆~**

"for goodness sakes, can she not bring her boy toys here?!?"

hayoon immediately chucked a pillow at the male in the room, who was hovering his face over hers while she was asleep. she grabbed the nearest thing in her reach, which was a plushie, and pulled her arm behind her. her eyebrows scrunch out of fury and the stranger noticed her action, slowly backing up away from her with his waving hands.

today was her free day, and she already had to deal with one of her friend's problems.

_this bitch._

"if you're looking for her, she's not here." she gritted her teeth. "so can you please leave? come back another time."

"hayoon," he then said in a quiet voice. "let me explain-"

before he could finish his statement, something soft quickly collided with his face.

the object fell to the ground while he took another step back, rubbing his nose in pain. he opened his eyes to see the girl with another plushie in her hand, a glare present in her gaze.

"okay, how do you know my name?" she asked, wary of his presence now. "you better start explaining before someone gets hurt."

"well, you wouldn't let me explain in the first place!" he retorted, earning another plushie being thrown at his face. "for the love of god-"

she threw her bear plushie next, eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance. "i actually don't care anymore, just get out."

the unknown male catches the next object thrown at him as a long sigh leaves his lips. "there reason i am here is because i'm your shooting star!"

just as she was about to grab another object to throw at him, her body halted in place for a few seconds before looking over at the male. she took a moment to observe his features, noting his shimmering light brown hair and his gleaming eyes. with his lips pressed in a thin line, his tall, lean figure stood before her in his yellow sweater.

he reminded her of a star.

she laughed.

"that's impossible!" hayoon exclaimed out of disbelief as she hits her mattress. "there is absolutely no way that can be true. shooting stars can't magically appear as humans-"

"last night, you wished to be happier."

once again, she stopped her movement after hearing that particular statement.

immediately, she made eye contact with the male with shock written in her gaze.

"who told you?" she asked quietly. she stood up from her bed and approached him. "no one knows about that except-"

"your shooting star," he finished. he slowly takes a few steps to shorten the distance between him and hayoon and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "hayoon, i'm telling the truth. i'm your shooting star, and i was sent here to fulfill you wish."

silence washed over their conversation after the male had explained his sudden appearance. her hands that were yanking on her hair dropped to her side and she softly pinched herself to check if this is a dream, and it wasn't. blinking out of disbelief, she walked over to the corner of the room to absorb everything she heard.

should she trust him?

she looked over her shoulder to see the male crouching to the floor to pick up the stuffed animals on the floor and put them back on her bed. she took her time to observe him once more, eventually coming to conclusion that he was not a person with ill-intent due to his soft appearance. she still had some doubt on his background story, but he didn't seem like the person to lie to her.

bringing herself back to the scene, the male notices her movement and smiles at her while placing the last plushie on her bed. "have you finished thinking?"

she nodded, rolling her eyes in the process. "i guess, i'll just take your word for it."

"really?" his smile grows wider.

"yeah."

he became ecstatic after hearing her answer, jumping up and down joyfully with a silly grin now. not knowing what to do, the female simply stood in her spot and watched the scene unfold before her. but before she could process anymore of what was happening, she felt a hand grab onto her wrist and was out of her room in mere seconds.

they quickly made their way out of the building and entered the busy streets of seoul. the sight in front of them causes the male's jaw drop at the sight, his head turning around to look at the slight blond female.

"shall we begin making your wish come true?"


	3. Chapter 3

**up above the world so high**

**~☆~**

"this is more like it."

seonghwa, who was leaning against the wall of the apartment complex, heard hayoon's comment and noticed her return in a pair of suitable outside clothes, completely changed out of her pajamas. he took a moment to observe her outfit and gave her a thumbs up at the choice of clothing. "you look good!"

hearing that caused the female to roll her eyes at him, a smile betraying her reaction. "you don't mean that."

"i do! i truly think you look pretty in those clothes of yours!"

at first, she thought that he was just saying that to make her feel better about herself, but she could tell that he was being sincere about his complements. a light blush to arise on her cheeks at the genuine comment.

"okay, enough talk." she grabs the male's arm and together, they enter the busy streets of seoul. she didn't want to leave her room, as she had a lot of things to complete today, but taking this day off wouldn't hurt. she needed a break from everything anyways.

while they wander in the city, hayoon occasionally looked back and grinned at the sight of her wishing star observing his surrounding in awe. his curious eyes took note of every little detail of his environment as he squeezes her hand in excitement, the smile on his lips never faltering. she found this adorable, him taking everything in around him.

"so... do you have a name?" hayoon attempted to start a conversation as the noise of the crowd died down. she could feel the awkward atmosphere approaching them, and she absolutely hated it when that happens.

"no." it almost came out like a whisper, as if he was ashamed of his answer. "this is my first time here."

his first life.

it was his first life on earth.

she was about say something in regards to his remark until the pair of footsteps behind her decided to stop walking any further, causing her to suddenly halt in her footsteps. she could feel the male's hand leave hers and drift somewhere that probably caught his eye, so she turned around fully and took a moment to look for him until her gaze lands on the familiar figure.

she had no idea how quick he was, but he was standing in front of her as she was about to look for him. in his hands was a small, beautiful white flower that looked delicate to the touch.

hayoon was too focused on the flower to realize that a hand made its way to her chin and lifted her face up a little. his fingers pushed a part of her hair behind her ear and then the flower was placed in the crevasse created between her ear and the side of her head.

taking a step back, he placed his hands onto his hips and took a minute to look at the female before flashing that gorgeous smile of his. "you look pretty."

The brunette simply looked at him, and the longer she looked at him the more she could see the resemblance of a star in him. his yellow sweater embraced his body very well, and his glimmering eyes could hold a thousand galaxies. his shining smile made her heart skip a beat, his aura beaming brightly around him.

subconsciously, a word left her lips.

"seonghwa."

"hm?" he cutely tilted his head to the side, confused by the sudden comment.

"that'll be your name."


End file.
